


An Unusual Thank You

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of canon character death, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Magnus saves Wallander's daughter, Kurt doesn't know how to thank him. So he starts with giving him a lift home, and finishes with something neither of them were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Following Season 1, Episode 3, One Step Behind.

"Kurt! Kurt, could you come in here, please?"

After a bit of a delay, Kurt looked up at the sound of Lisa's voice. He could see their chief of police standing by the door of her office, looking a mix of exasperated and concerned. Kurt didn't really like the expression, so he hauled himself to his feet, heading through the door and waiting for her to close it behind them.

"What? Did you need me for something?" He wondered after a moment of silence where he sensed she was tiptoeing around what she wanted to say. Lisa sighed, moving to sink down into the chair behind her desk, leaning forward against it with a pointed look. 

"I want you to take Martinsson home." Lisa stated evenly, and Kurt couldn't deny he was slightly taken aback by this.

"What?"

Lisa sighed again, elaborating, "I don't want him making his own way home, not after what happened today."

Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to get stuck looking after Martinsson right now, even after him saving Linda's life. Linda... Kurt cleared his throat. "I... I can't. Linda, you know-?"

"Linda is going to her mothers, Kurt. I know that."

Kurt drew a deep breath, "Can't someone else take Martinsson home?"

"No. It's down to you, and I won't have any arguments about it. You're taking him home, and you're to stay with him for at least a minute to make sure he's okay." Lisa ended, and Wallander knew he wasn't getting out of it. He didn't quite understand why this was his job, but fine. He could drop the younger man off home, even though it was out of his way seeing as he was intending to stay on the couch in his office tonight. He didn't want to go to his own home, not after everything.

"Okay. Alright, I'll do it."

"Good." Lisa shot him a slight smile and Kurt sighed softly, shaking his head. He pushed his way out of the office, ignoring Anne-Britt's concerned stare in favour of approaching Martinsson where he was sitting at his own desk, hunched over, looking a bit drawn.

Kurt cleared his throat, but when Martinsson didn't look up at him he wondered, "Magnus?"

Magnus looked up at him, his face was very pale, but a curious little frown crossed his face to find Wallander standing in front of him.

"Uhm, Kurt?" He wondered, his usually low, smooth voice coming out a little hoarse. Kurt fidgetted a little before finally managing,

"You should go home."

Magnus looked away, giving a little shrug. "I... Not sure I want to. I think i'll just stay-"

"Look." Kurt began, cutting over Magnus as he struggled to better phrase himself. "What if I give you a lift home? You can't stay here, eh?"

Magnus looked at him for a long moment, eyes searching his face, before his shoulders slumped a little and he nodded. "That would be great, thanks."

"I'll give you a minute to grab your things." Kurt nodded vaguely, clearing his throat again before walking away, deciding it would be best to go and wait in the car. He felt sort of awkward about doing this, it wasn't like he'd offered even a thank you for Magnus saving Linda's life, and it felt kind of pathetic to be offering him a lift instead. But Magnus accepted the offer, so surely that was fine?

Kurt looked up as Magnus got into the car, strapping himself into the seat, and he looked to Wallander with a slight smile. "Thanks for this."

"It's okay, really..."

The car ride to Magnus' house was oddly silent, no smart ass remarks coming from the younger, curly haired man. Usually he had some oppinion on something to be irritating Wallander with, but today there was nothing but silence. Kurt realised maybe it was for the best that he was taking him home. It was apparent now that leaving him alone might not be the best idea.

As Kurt pulled up outside the front of Martinsson's block of flats he noticed the younger man seemed a bit hesitant about getting out of the car. Kurt looked at him for a moment before prompting him with,

"Are you alright?"

"I... Did you want to come up for a minute? I... I can get you a coffee, or something." Magnus wondered, his awkwardness at asking such a question practically radiating off him. Kurt's eyebrows shot up briefly, before he glanceed away again, a little grateful for not having to invite himself up.

"Alright. Coffee would be nice." Kurt nodded, and that brought an almost smile to Magnus' face. He climbed out of the car, Kurt following him out and locking the car behind them. He followed Magnus up the steps, waiting while he fumbled a little before letting them into the block of flats. Kurt followed him up the steps, a few flights leaving him a little breathless before they stopped at a door that looked just like the others but with a different number.

Martinsson opened the door to the flat, showing Kurt inside and sitting him down on the couch. He mumbled something about making coffee before he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Kurt to examine his surroundings.

Magnus' flat was surprisingly neat considering the state of his desk, and sparcely decorated which was surprising for Kurt considering his age. He'd expected more on the walls, or more ornaments, anything. Instead his flat was very bare. Then again, he reasoned Magnus spent more time at work than at home, and that could account for it. All of his furniture was in the angular, colourmatched IKEA style. It was a nice flat, considering. As long as Martinsson was happy here.

He was stirred from his thoughts again by Magnus reentering the room carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. He smiled a little at Wallander, setting his coffee down on the table in front of the older man.

"There."

"Thanks." Wallander nodded, picking up the mug and taking a greatful sip of hot coffee. It was actually decent coffee, but that didn't surprise him considering all the coffee Magnus consumed at work. He knew his coffee, that was for sure.

They drank their coffees in silence, sitting quietly for a long time and Kurt was longing to put the TV on, anything for some background noise like he would have at home. But he wasn't going to ask for that, seeing as Magnus had made no move to do so himself, and so they just sat there, silent, until Kurt finally couldn't stand it any more.

"Thank you..." Kurt muttered, looking up to see Magnus frowning at him. He seemed genuinely confused. "What you did... You saved my daughter's life."

"Oh." Realisation lit up Magnus' face before he went a little pink. He looked away. "I... Truth is, I wasn't even thinking about Linda. I heard your gun click, empty, and I was... I thought he might shoot you, so I..."

All colour drained from his face at the rememberance of shooting Louise, but Kurt's own mind was racing. Magnus had done it with the thought of saving him, not Linda, even though in doing so he had saved her. But Magnus was sounded like he was scared he was going to be shot, Magnus was concerned for his safety.

After a long moment, Magnus cleared his throat. "Look, I'm going to go have a shower."

Without another word, Magnus got to his feet and disappeared up the hallway. Kurt barely noticed him leaving, his mind was too busy working through this new information and all the possibilities it opened up. Thinking about Magnus' behaviour, thinking about his awkwardness now. This didn't seem like it was just about his guilt, though he must have been feeling it, or any other emotions that went with the shooting. He'd been talking fine to Anne-Britt earlier, he'd seemed pale but not uncomfortable.

As much as he hadn't noticed Magnus' departure, he sure as anything noticed his return. Magnus stepped out of the bathroom, and Kurt's head turned instinctively towards the sound only to freeze at the sight that met him.

Magnus was still naked and still slightly wet, wrapped in nothing but a towel that seemed too small, like he had to do some laundry soon. His blonde curls were slicked down, dark and wet, dripping water down his back. He was thin, thinner than his usually rather baggy clothes suggested, but he wasn't skinny. He was lean, fit.

Kurt didn't realise he'd been staring until Magnus turned towards him and startled to see Wallander still in his flat. Kurt jumped as Magnus did, the younger man almost dropping his towel, baring slightly more of himself than he had already before righting it.

"Oh, Kurt. I didn't know you'd still be here..." Magnus muttered, his cheeks a little pink, his grip on the towel almost claw like. "I thought you would leave..."

Kurt's eyes widened with the realisation that he'd over stayed his welcome in such a way. He hadn't even thought about leaving, he'd just been doing what Lisa had asked in staying but he'd completely missed his opening to leave. He felt embarrassment rise in him and looked down at his hands which were shifting a little nervously.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Well, I can leave." He offered quietly, glancing up when he heard Magnus sigh.

"No, no. Just let me go put some clothes on, alright?"

Kurt watched Magnus disappear up the hallway, only to get to his feet. He didn't really know why, but he felt the urge to follow him. Maybe to insist that he should leave, or... He didn't know. But before he could think he found himself standing behind Magnus in his bedroom. Magnus was looking through his wardrobe, completely unaware of Kurt behind him until Kurt reached out and touched his bare back. Magnus stiffened with a sharp gasp, and Kurt pulled his hand away like it had been scalded.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." Magnus replied before Kurt could launch into another one of his stuttering sentences, he rolled his shoulders slowly, then looked back at the older man. "Kurt?"

Kurt gave a little shrug, mumbling, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay..."

Magnus' eyebrows shot up at that, seeming a little surprised by what sounded like actual concern. "Oh. I... I am okay, really..."

Kurt nodded slowly, still not wanting to meet his gaze, and Magnus wet his lips. He shifted his hand on the towel, causing it to slip a little, seeing the way Kurt's eyes immediately cut to the bared skin on his hip. Magnus bit on his lip.

"Was that all you came in here for, Kurt?" Magnus wondered softly, causing Kurt to frown up at him. He frowned for a long moment in silence before he finally shook his head.

"I don't know what I came in here for..." He admitted quietly, and Magnus leant down towards him.

"I think I know." He murmured before boldly bringing their lips together in an undeniable kiss. Kurt jerked away, startled by the attention, and Magnus jumped in turn, looking suddenly very mortified. He stepped back away from the older man, avoiding what he took for a horrified stare. "I... I'm sorry, Kurt. I thought-"

His sentence was cut off by Kurt lips covering his own in a sloppy kiss. Magnus made a surprised noise before submitting to the demanding kiss. He felt Kurt's hands fumbling to touch him, not seeming very sure until they managed to find and grip at his waist, pulling him in closer.

Magnus pulled from the kiss, looking down at the older man. The hand that was still on his waist fell away, and he could practically see Wallander trying to comprehend what he'd done, what was happening. 

"Kurt..." Magnus murmured and the older man looked up at him, meeting clear blue eyes. "You don't have to do this..."

Kurt frowned at his words, seeming a little dazed. "You... You kissed me, I thought you wanted it?"

"I... I think I do. I mean..." Magnus hurried to agree, though he came off sounding just as uncertain as Kurt did. He took a deep breath, a nervous smile curling his lips. "I do."

He moved, cupping Kurt's face and letting their lips brush again, stepping back and turning away frrom him. Kurt nearly opened his mouth to protest only to watch Magnus cross the room towards his bed, the implication causing Kurt's words to die in his mouth. Magnus twisted to glance back at the older man, making sure his eyes were on him as he dropped the towel from around his waist, leaving him bare.

"Kurt..."

"You're lovely..." Kurt muttered back distractedly, his eyes sweeping down Magnus' naked form from behind. Magnus bit his lip on a smile, before moving to crawl onto his bed, laying himself down on his stomach and fisting his hands in the sheets. His legs were slightly spread, his back arched slightly to lift his toned backside though everything else was hidden from sight, pressed between his hips and the blankets. Still... The invitation was obvious, what Magnus was offering him... What Magnus wanted from him, even. Kurt approached the bed, hurriedly shucking his shirt as he went. He faltered within reach of Magnus' prone body, his chest bare and heaving with each breath. Wetting his lips, Kurt reached out a slightly unsteady hand, brushing it up the back of Magnus' lean thigh, feeling it tremble.

"Kurt... There's... Uhm. There's some precautions in the bedside drawer..." Magnus murmured without looking back at him, though his legs did twitch a little further apart. He pointed to the top drawer on the right side table, Kurt slowly approaching it. A glance to the side caught Magnus biting his lips looking almost... Ashamed? Embarrassed at the least. "I... Don't ask why... Just take them."

Kurt pulled open the drawer, finding a few condom packets and a handsize bottle of lube. He pulled them out, looking back to find Magnus watching him with big eyes. Kurt cleared his throat, reaching down with his free hand to pull open his belt as Magnus watched. He fumbled slightly to push his pants down, leaving him in his underwear, which he was currently was making a very noticable tent in. He seemed embarrassed, but Magnus nodded.

"I want you to, Kurt." He whispered, his voice heated encouragement. Kurt squirmed his underwear down, baring himself to Martinsson's gaze. Magnus' eyes swept up Kurt's naked body to his face, and he held a hand out. "Here, give me the lube... I can..."

Kurt handed over the lube without arguement, watching as the younger man popped the cap on the little lubricant bottle and dribbled some onto his fingers. Magnus glanced up at him before looking away as he reached behind himself to press his fingers inside himself. His back tensed and arched slightly, a choked noise escaping him. He fingered himself slowly for a couple of minutes, Kurt unable to tear his eyes away from the way his body twitched and squirmed.

After a long moment, Magnus eased his fingers free with a little hitch of breath before finally looking back over at the undeniably aroused older man. He looked down to see the condom still clutched in Kurt's fist, staring at it pointedly.

"You should put that on, you know?" He said softly, the cheeky tone in his voice barely covering the shy embarrassment on his face. Kurt almost smiled at the smart assed remark, familiar in a situation that was so unfamiliar to him, but instead he focussed on getting the condom on himself. He tore open the packet, taking a moment to roll it onto himself, not wanting to admit just how out of practice he was at this whole safe sex thing... The whole idea of sex in general, even. Once he was covered, he startled slightly when Magnus practically thrust the lube at him.

"Have you ever... With a man before?" Magnus wondered softly when he didn't take the lubricant straight away and Kurt cleared his throat nervously. That was all the answer Magnus needed, shifting to push the bottle into his hands. "Make sure you're covered, then... Surely you can figure out the rest? Just go slow..."

Kurt seemed a little indignant that Magnus felt the need to talk him through what he as doing, even though he had never done anything like this before, but he took the lube and slicked himself with it, discarding the bottle on the floor when Magnus nodded his approval. He walked around behind Martinsson, crawling up onto the bed and moving to kneel between the other man's spread legs. He knew what he had to do next, moving to rub his hands up Magnus' thin legs as he tried to gather the courage, jolted by Magnus making a low noise before him.

"Do it." 

Wallander wet his lips, hands clumsy on Magnus' hips as he lined himself up with the younger man's slick opening. Magnus pressed his forehead against the bed, taking a deep, slow breath before letting it out in a low moan as Kurt pushed into him.

"Uuuhn." Magnus squirmed slightly, making another rough noise and Kurt hesitated, wondering hoarsely,

"Okay?"

Magnus nodded his head against the pillow. "Yes. Yes, move, Kurt..."

Kurt's fingers tightened on Magnus' hips, pulling him up slightly as he did what every muscle in his body and the man beneath him was telling him to, giving a firm thrust. Magnus' hands tightened against the bed, and he bit his lip on a moan. It had been a while since he'd gotten any and despite Kurt's complete lack of finess, it felt good. He wanted it. He wanted Kurt, more than anything he'd wanted in a long time, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Kuuurt..."

"Magnus." Kurt panted back, picking up his pace and the younger man shivered to hear his name like that. Everything that had happened with the case, with the shooting, none of it mattered right now. This was the distracted Martinsson needed, the distraction both of them needed. Kurt was starting to gain confidence, his movements becoming faster, smoother, and Magnus was clearly enjoying it if he continued noises were anything to go by.

Magnus was more vocal than Kurt had ever imagined, moaning and whimpering with each of Kurt's movements into him. His body was incredibly responsive too. Though Kurt's hands were resting on just his hips, Magnus' whole body was pushing up into him, rolling his hips to match Kurt's slightly clumsy thrusts. His head tossed, arching right back as another noise spilled from his throat, making Kurt shudder as Magnus' inner muscles clenched down around him.

"Ugh, Magnus!"

Magnus whimpered back, loving hearing his name in such a broken, breathless voice more than he'd ever admit. "Kurt... Kurt, harder. Please, harder!"

Kurt hurried to oblige, increasing the strength of each buck of his hips, the sound of his skin slapping against the younger man's firm backside was drowned out by an increase in his own noises of pleasure. He groaned at the way Magnus flexed about him, Magnus echoing the noise as Kurt's hands unwittingly tightened on his hips.

Kurt's movements weren't very smooth, his pace uneven, varying with what felt good and how his own body wanted to move, but it was more than Magnus had gotten in a while. He was relishing every second of it too, he'd only ever thought about Kurt like this in passing, really... But to feel it now. To feel Kurt. Inisde him, touching him... He could feel Kurt's calloused hands gripping him like the older man needed anchoring, the heat coming from him everywhere their naked skin touched, even the tickling feeling of Kurt's hairy belly brushing against the curve of his ass with each push into him. All of it excited Magnus, and he was spurred on by the fact he was sure Kurt was just as excited in turn.

Kurt made a low noise. It had been a very long time since he'd been this physically excited by anything. He looked down at Magnus' sprawled and squirming body, seeing the way his curls were sticking to his sweat damp neck, shaking with each thrust. He watched the way the lean muscles in his back moved, the way his warm skin glistened with sweat... He was mesmerizing almost.

"Lovely." Kurt muttered again, as if to himself, and Magnus' teeth sunk hard into his bottom lip to hear it. For the older man to give anyone a compliment was an unusual thing in itself, but for him to say something like that to Magnus... For him to keep repeating it in that breathless, reverent way... Magnus had never been called something like lovely before. It was nice...

"Kurt. Ngh. Uh, feel good..." Magnus muttered, his voice wavering with pleasure, as he pushed himself up, twisting to look back at the man fucking him. Kurt felt his body shift, lifting his eyes up from where they'd been focussed on the joining of their bodies, startling to find himself being watched by those keen blue eyes. Magnus bit his lip, and he looked so... Young. His face all pink and pleasured... Kurt didn't doubt his own face was blotchy, flushed and sweaty, and he felt suddenly uncomfortable to have Magnus watching him so closely. 

He didn't know why Magnus would want this from him, he wasn't young and attractive like Magnus was, surely he could have anyone he wanted... He glanced away, though he didn't let his thrusts falter despite his sudden discomfort. Magnus frowned at the odd behaviour, having been so focussed on Kurt's face, the pleasure and awe he'd seen there. Still, he didn't question it, facing forwards instead, letting his hands fist in his mussed bedsheets and giving another low moan.

Magnus was getting close, he could feel the heat coiling in his belly. He squirmed against the bed, shifting his legs and lifting his hips against Kurt. Kurt's thrusts slowed a little, wondering just what he was up to, only to see him wriggle a hand under himself to grip his own length. The broken noise he made just from the touch of his own hand was almost too much of Kurt, sending a sharp shiver right down his spine.

Magnus was stroking himself as swiftly as he could with his hand cramped under his hips, his breath coming in shaking and sharp pants, almost like hyperventilating, and he was still pushing back against Kurt. It was amazing, the feeling of him working himself on Kurt's length so very needily. Kurt was so close, but it seemed Magnus was going to get there first.

"Uh, aaaaahhhhh!!" Magnus' whole body arched up, straining as he came over his own bed sheets with a noise that would have been more than enough to push Kurt over that edge if it wasn't for the way his muscles clenched right down as he reached his climax. Kurt hunched abruptly over Magnus' trembling body, groaning low against the skin on his back as he emptied himself into the condom before collapsing. Magnus made a weak noise at Kurt's weight dropping onto him, but no further protest. Struggling to catch his breath, Kurt realised he'd just dropped his full weight onto Magnus' smaller body, heaving himself up with a muttered apology.

"Sorry..."

"No, it's okay..." Magnus replied softly, shifting to roll onto his side as Kurt flopped hard onto the bed across from him. Kurt was still panting like he'd run a marathon, Magnus' breath a little more even, and when Kurt looked up to see him, he saw how content the younger man looked. Content and completely wiped out. Magnus shifted, fumbling for the blanket, mumbling against his pillow, "That was amazing..."

That brought an awkward smile to Kurt's face. "It really was..."

Magnus shifted, giving a little sigh. "Do you mind... If I sleep? I'm just..."

"No, no. That's fine." Kurt quickly agreed, watching Magnus' eyes shift closed, this sweet little smile on his face and Kurt gave a sigh of his own. As he watched the younger man's peaceful face, he had to wonder if he'd done the right thing here....

 

When Magnus woke up, it was dark, and he was facing the edge of the bed. It took his sleep addled brain a moment to catch onto just why he was in bed, and a smile crept onto his face. He rolled over, reaching for the other side of the bed only to find it empty, causing him to falter. Looking there, it seemed Kurt hadn't even joined him under the covers. He'd just gone. Magnus felt his stomach twist. He... He didn't even stay after...

Biting his lip, he got to his feet, moving to find his robe. Tying it about his waist, he pushed his way out of his bedroom his mind on maybe finding something to eat in the kitchen. All he knew was he suddenly didn't want to be in bed any more. 

Walking softly down the hallway, still thinking on how he couldn't believe Kurt would just leave like that, he stopped dead in his tracks when he stepped into the lounge room. Because there, lying sprawled and haphazardly dressed on his couch, was Kurt, snoring softly. Magnus just restrained a little laugh, moving forward to lean over the edge of the couch. When Kurt didn't stir, Magnus decided to leave him there, pushing himself up and continuing into the kitchen with the little smile back on his face.


End file.
